Costume
'Costume's are a big part of Halloween. Be what you want... or what you're scared of... or just something entertaining. Many people use Halloween as an opportunity to be what they can't or wouldn't even want to be in their normal life. Many costumes have different variations: scary, sexy, cute, old-fashioned or specific colors. So, although the witch costume is listed below under scary, it could have an eighteenth century version, a sexy version or a cute child's version. Scary Traditional Scary costumes include: * Ghost costume * Witch costume * Monster costume * Vampire costume * Pirate costume * Ghoul costume * Death costume (the personification of death) * Skeleton costume * Mummy costume * Classics based on horror or scary stories Links to the stories and related costumes: ** Frankenstein's monster (also see Monster costume) ** Dracula (also see Vampire costume) Mythical * Mermaid costume * Devil costume * Angel costume * Elf costume * Medusa costume * Gnome costume * Greek god * Greek goddess * Cupid costume - often an ironic take on the chubby, cherubs Characters Characters from popular movies or shows... trendy, so tend to change from year to year. Trademark characters. Cartoon characters. * General cartoon characters ** Mickey Mouse costume ** Marge Simpson costume ** Tweety costume ** Bugs Bunny costume (cartoon) * Superhero characters ** Superman costume ** Wonderwoman costume ** Spider-Man costume ** Batman and Robin costumes ** Green Lantern costume ** Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle costume ** Captain America costume ** The Hulk costume * Peanuts cartoon characters ** Linus van Pelt costume ** Charlie Brown costume ** Lucy van Pelt costume ** Snoopy costume * from the Harry Potter series ** Harry Potter costume ** Hermione Granger costume ** Ron Weasley costume ** Ginny Weasley costume ** Draco Malfoy costume * From the Wizard of Oz... ** Dorothy costume ** Scarecrow costume ** Tin man costume ** Cowardly lion costume ** Flying monkey costume * Alice in Wonderland ** Alice in Wonderland costume ** White Rabbit costume ** Mad Hatter costume * from the Star Trek series ** Captain Kirk costume ** Spock costume and many others * Miscellaneous literature and scary stories * Dr. Jekyll and Ms Hyde costume * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde costumes * Invisible Man costume * Phantom of the Opera costume * Harvey costume * Musketeer costume Fairytales * Princess costume * Dragon costume * Ninja costume * Tiger-fairy costume * Knight costume * Fairy costume * Snow Queen costume * Red Riding Hood costume * Cinderella costume * Beast costume (from Beauty and the Beast) * the Seven Dwarves Oddball or not normal life Anything can become a costume -- Halloween related, or totally unrelated. Children can dress in adult, professional clothing; adults can dress as children or teens or in professions totally unlike their everyday life. The careers may be perfectly normal, but the costumes are caricatures or inappropriate in some way. * Hobo costume * Nerd costume * Toga costume * Soldier costume * Hippie costume * Baby costume (That's is a baby attired for an adult, not a costume for a baby.) * Professor costume * Business person costume - the "suit" * Astronaut costume * Clown costume * Cowboy costume or Cowgirl costume * Bride costume or Groom costume * Safari costume * Snake charmer costume * Professional football player costume or more generally, Athlete costume * Doctor costume * Judge costume * Police officer costume * Firefighter costume Famous people * Michael Jackson costume * President Richard Nixon costume * See Tom Dickson Halloween Costume on the Will It Blend? wikia. (He's the CEO who's starred in the company's viral ads.) Sexy Sexy costumes are often variants of * Sexy nurse costume * Sexy cheerleader costume * Muscle man costume * Tavern wench costume * Playboy Bunny costume Food * M&M costume * Pumpkin costume * Banana costume * Box of food costume (for instance a box of popular cereal) * Candy corn costume Animal * Tiger costume * Cat costume * Lion costume * Leopard costume * Dog costume * Bear costume * Bunny costume * Mouse costume * Penguin costume * Monkey costume * Lobster costume * Ladybug costume * Bat costume * Spider costume Nature * Snowflake costume * Rainbow costume * Flower costume * Tree costume Things * Crayon costume - works best if you have a set of people in different colors * Train costume - again works well with a set of people, one for the engine, a couple for box cars and a caboose * Pencil costume * Campbell's soup costume - Andy Warhol is not the only person who can use a can of soup as a design idea * Fruit of the Loom costumes - characters from the ad, a set of fruit costumes (a good group costume) Related * the Costume accessories category * face painting Other resources There is also a (relatively empty) wiki on Halloween Costumes. And there's a Costume wikia -- mostly for homemade costumes for children. It has over 100 articles. Anna's Halloween Costume Blog has costume ideas, picture, information about costume trends and more. Costume gallery *